gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Burt-Carole Relationship
The Burt-Carole Relationship, also known as Barole, is the relationship between Burt Hummel and Carole Hummel (formerly Carole Hudson). Season One Home Burt and Carole first meet, when Kurt introduces Burt to Carole at a parent-teacher conference with the intention of getting closer to Finn. Burt and Carole immediately hit it off much to Finn and Kurt's initial chagrin as they are both afraid of losing their parents. Later in the episode, Burt tells Finn that he knows he can't replace his dad who died a hero, but he wants to be Carole's hero for as long as she will have him. Theatricality In Theatricality, Carole and Finn move in with Burt and Kurt much to Finn's disgust. Kurt redecorates the room they were forced to share, but they have an argument resulting in Finn calling certain items in the room "faggy." Burt walks in and hears Finn insulting his son, so he kicks him out despite knowing it could affect his relationship with Carole. It is implied that Finn and Carole move back into their old house even after Finn and Kurt reconcile their relationship. Season Two Grilled Cheesus In the episode Grilled Cheesus, Carole visits Burt with Finn and some other members of New Directions, while he is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. That showed that Burt and Carole are still together. Furt In the episode Furt, Burt proposes to Carole in the McKinley classroom where they first met, in front of the entire class. Carole says yes, and the two then capture Kurt, bringing him to Finn, so they may hear the news as a family. Finn and Kurt are the first to know about the engagement besides everyone who was in the classroom at the time of the proposal. New Directions open the wedding singing the Bruno Mars song Marry You. Both Kurt and Finn are teary-eyed at the sight of their parents dancing down the aisle. When the pastor begins to ask them if they will take each other in marriage, each one cuts him off with a, "You bet I do," showing their anxiousness to get married. At the reception shortly after, Will Schuester sings Sway while Burt and Carole dance. When the song is over, Finn is called up to make a speech about marriage and family, in which he apologizes to Kurt and said he will back him up. Then Finn sings Just the Way You Are (also by Bruno Mars) with the New Directions to Kurt Hummel, his new stepbrother, Carole Hudson, his mom, and Rachel Berry, his girlfriend. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Burt and Carole come with Kurt and Blaine to McKinley to watch the football game. Season 3 Pot O' Gold In Pot O' Gold, Burt and Carole talk to Kurt and Finn at Breadstix about Burt's campaign, showing Carole supports for her husband. Gallery Barole.png Wedding furt style.jpg 2x08-Furt-glee-17415202-1580-888.jpg Vlcsnap-714887.png 08 Furt 199 - Copy.jpg Carol at her Wedding.jpeg Wedding.jpg Barole BreadstiX.png Barole BreadstiX2.png Barole BreadstiX3.png BaroleKiss.png BaroleWedding.png tumblr_lcewx3z8UT1qbekp6o1_500.png 651822_1298832533757_full.jpg Category:Relationships